Diane Farrah
Diane Farrah is the host of Ultimate Exposure, a news program that reports on various EVO activities around the world. History Background Diane has appeared to be an anchorwoman for quite some time. At one point, she was seen reporting an EVO attack in Paris when it all started. Shortly afterward, she was attacked by the EVO soon to be spun in its web. However, she was saved by the arrival of Agent Six. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Season One She first appeared when Rex escaped a Providence aircraft to fight an EVO terrorizing the city. Later on, she was astonished by his curing abilities that left her baffled, soon leading to her and her camera man being forcefully cut off air by Agent Six. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" She reappeared, interviewing Hunter Cain on her show, Ultimate Exposure, wanting to expose his dark views on EVOs. She also interviewed several people Rex had saved overtime. 1.13, "The Hunter" After the Great Wall in China was demolished by Lomitle, the EVOs were defeated by Providence. Diane Farrah announced to the world that they were defeated by a pheromone solution on Rex's underwear. 1.16, "The Swarm" Season Two Once Noah went EVO and ran around the city to cause havoc, he jumped onto Ultimate Exposure's news van. 2.01, "Rampage" She made the EVO Guys make guest appearances on Ultimate Exposure, primarily because of Rex's impressive work. 2.10, "Moonlighting" Diane arrived at Providence with permission to interview their facility. It is implied by White Knight that she forced him to get access to their headquarters. Throughout the interview, Rex constantly sought her attention. Eventually, she got her chance to question her interviewees and witnessed Providence's battle with a colossal EVO that Rex had set free for more camera time. In the end, when the interview debuted, it only showed a montage featuring Agent Six. 2.16, "Exposed" Season Three After Black Knight took control of Providence, Diane made a brief appearance,stating made how Providence had helped make EVOs a help to society. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Diane and her camera man made another appearance, reporting an invasion what they thought would be the end of the world. 3.10-11, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Her camera man ran to the scene where Reddick was seen damaging a dam. Later, she made a report on the Worldwide Cure Event and attending a celebration. 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Personality Diane is a very formal woman who rarely lets her emotions slip. She never takes sides in conflicts and listen to everyone's reasoning. She seems to be fearless as she enters the battlefield to inform people about the status of Providence's achievements. Relationships Camera man He is Diane's co-worker. She seems to side with him whenever they are. It appears that he has been the only camera man for her since. Agent Six Diane appears to have a one-sided crush on Six, as shown when she briefly flirted with him, asking him if there was a "Mrs. Six". After fully interviewing Providence, she edited the documentary and made it all about Agent Six, calling him Providence's secret weapon and "a man of many mysteries." Appearances Season One * 101. "The Day That Everything Changed" * 107. "Leader of the Pack" (cameo) * 113. "The Hunter" * 116. "The Swarm" * 119. "Promises, Promises" (flashback) Season Two * 201. "Rampage" * 210. "Moonlighting" (cameo) * 216. "Exposed" Season Three * 309. "Assault on Abysus" * 310-311. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" * 320. "Endgame, Part 2" Trivia * Diane Farrah was the first human to be seen on the show. * She has an English accent. * Her name was first revealed in episode "Exposed". * At the beginning of the episode "Exposed" her surname was misspelled on her press pass; it showed "Diane Farah" instead of "Diane Farrah". References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Minor characters